


En Constante Lucha (Emiliaco)

by danniburgh



Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Matanza de Tlatelolco, Movimiento Estudiantil de 1968, Tlatelolco, emiliaco - Freeform, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, historific, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: "¡VÁMONOS, JOAQUÍN! ¡VÁMONOS!" Joaquín escuchó los gritos de su amigo Nikolás y sintió sus manos jalarle por la playera, no se podía mover, no podía parase, no podía ver nada más que el liquido rojo que manchaba sus manos y que corría a raudales por el suelo. Nikolás le soltó una bofetada y se espabiló, sintió la garganta ardiendo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas."No lo quiero dejar" susurró, más para si que para su amigo, alguien que no vio lo golpeó en el hombro y poco a poco fue más consciente de su al rededor."¡YA DÉJALO! ¡VÁMONOS!" Nikolás volvió a jalarlo y lo tomó de la muñeca, corriendo, Joaquín solo se dejaba guiar sin saber a donde iban."Perdóname" susurró, siguiendo a su amigo hacia uno de los edificios donde se amontonaba la gente.





	1. El Principio del Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Los hechos históricos pueden no ser 100% correctos.

**Octubre 2, 1968**

"¡VÁMONOS, JOAQUÍN! ¡VÁMONOS!" Joaquín escuchó los gritos de su amigo Nikolás y sintió sus manos jalarle por la playera, no se podía mover, no podía parase, no podía ver nada más que el liquido rojo que manchaba sus manos y que corría a raudales por el suelo. Nikolás le soltó una bofetada y se espabiló, sintió la garganta ardiendo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

"No lo quiero dejar" susurró, más para si que para su amigo, alguien que no vio lo golpeó en el hombro y poco a poco fue más consciente de su al rededor. 

"¡YA DÉJALO! ¡VÁMONOS!" Nikolás volvió a jalarlo y lo tomó de la muñeca, corriendo, Joaquín solo se dejaba guiar sin saber a donde iban.

"Perdóname" susurró, siguiendo a su amigo hacia uno de los edificios donde se amontonaba la gente.


	2. Justicia Social

**Julio 24, 1968.**

"¿Ya te enteraste?" dijo Nikolás, sentándose en la misma mesa en la que Joaquín almorzaba. "los granaderos se metieron anoche a parar una pelea de chavitos de prepa con gases lacrimogenos." Joaquín abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Cómo crees?" le contestó, dejando su almuerzo de lado.

"Hola chavos..." se sentó Elaine, la novia de Nikolás en la mesa. "¿Supieron lo de los granaderos?" Joaquín asintió.

"Niko me está contando que pararon un pleito con gases." La chica negó.

"Deja eso, se metieron a las prepas..." susurró, apoyándose en la mesa, viendo a los dos chicos. "tienen ahí desde anoche, y se llevaron a varios chavitos a los separos."

"¿Por una pelea?" preguntó Joaquín. Niko asintió.

"Había un partido de americano que salió mal..." dijo "se pelearon unos y luego se salieron de la Ochoterena para la calle y pues llegaron los granaderos y todo salió peor." Joaquín negó con la cabeza mirando su almuerzo, se le había quitado el apetito.

"Los de ciencias políticas estamos tratando de agregar la lucha a la marcha que tenemos planeada por lo de la revolución cubana..." dijo Elaine, acomodándose en su asiento y alisando su falda "deberíamos ir todos." Joaquín soltó una risa nerviosa, sus amigos eran ávidos luchadores sociales, estaban dentro de un comité universitario que se dedicaba a reclamar injusticias y a combatir la represión, y tenía sentido, Elaine estudiaba ciencias políticas y Nikolás estudiaba derecho, pero para Joaquín no tenía mucho sentido, pues para el todo debería resolverse con el dialogo y el debate; digno estudiante de letras.

"Eli sabes que esas cosas a mi no me gustan..." susurró Joaquín, removiéndose en su lugar "me incomodan." su amiga se le quedó viendo.

"Joaco, porfa, esto nos interesa a todos, no puede ser que la fuerza policial se ponga a ocupar planteles que son autónomos al estado y que nadie haga nada..." le dijo su amiga, Niko acordó con ella. "te prometo que no te vamos a perder de vista y te vamos a cuidar." le sonrieron.

"Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero solo un rato." Niko rió.

"Pues vamos a caminar hasta la Alameda..." dijo su amigo ojiverde, Joaquín le miró. "desde la Salto del Agua." Joaquín soltó un suspiro, pero no se negó.


	3. Persecución

**Julio 26, 1968.**

"¿Que celebramos?" dijo Joaquín en tono de broma mientras ayudaba a Nikolás a colocar una pancarta en un palo de madera. Niko le sonrió

"Es el aniversario del asalto al Cuartel Moncada*..." dijo, alejándose un poco para revisar si la pancarta estaba bien colocada "y agregamos el reclamo para que se salgan los granaderos de las vocacionales y que de una vez se desaparezca ese chingado cuerpo de granaderos que nada más anda haciendo destrozos." le sonrió, Joaquín le devolvió la sonrisa.

Había sido un día soleado y caluroso, el comité donde colaboraban sus amigos se había juntado en la explanada de la plaza de Salto del Agua desde temprano para organizar su marcha y así poder salir sin contratiempos, Nikolás le dio a Joaquín un pedazo de tela blanco con manchas verdes.

"Es para que te tapes la cara si ves granaderos en algún lugar..." Joaquín le miró confundido. "que no te vean la cara te protege." le sonrió, Joaquín trató de no sentirse confundido o asustado pero no lo logró, aún así siguió ayudando a su amigo con los carteles hasta que fue momento de salir.

-

Joaquín se encontraba al lado de Elaine sosteniendo carteles con las demandas que leía un chico hacía los que habían asistido a la marcha, miró su reloj, eran casi las ocho de la noche y recordó que no había terminado su tarea.

De pronto la gente que escuchaba atenta empezó a alterarse, como Elaine y Joaquín estaban hasta el frente del mitin junto con los organizadores, varias personas habían llegado corriendo a donde estaban, dos chicos golpeados se acercaron a ellos, uno de ellos, alto y moreno comenzó a hablar con el presidente del comité, el otro, se quedó al lado de Joaquín y Elaine.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Joaquín, el chico tenía los rizos alborotados y un hilo de sangre corría por su sien derecha y por el lado izquierdo de su labio, asintió.

"Si, corrimos porque se nos amontonaron los granaderos..." dijo el chico, jadeando, Joaquín le dio su cartel a Elaine y sacó el pedazo de tela que le había dado Nikolás más temprano, se acercó al rizado y usó la tela para limpiar con delicadeza la sangre que corría por su rostro, el chico no dijo nada acerca del contacto físico, sólo se permitió relajarse. Elaine les miraba, el chico comenzó a explicarse rapido mientras Joaquín le limpiaba. "unos tipos nos quitaron el sonido en santo Tomás, y luego nos movimos para el Zócalo, ni siquiera sabíamos quienes eran pero los de la organización nos movieron..." Joaquín terminó y dejó una mano descansando sobre el hombro del chico. "luego se empezaron a subir a unos camiones y sacaron a la gente y no se que pasó porque llegando al Zócalo nos esperaban los granaderos y empezaron a repartir madrazos." el chico de rizos miró a Elaine, quien al escuchar ésto se acercó con los otros organizadores y comenzaron a hablar, dejando a los dos chicos solos. "Hola..." le dijo a Joaquín, dándole una sonrisa cansada "soy Emilio." extendió la mano derecha, Joaquín la tomó.

"Yo soy Joaquín, ¿seguro que estás bien?" Emilio asintió sin soltarle la mano, se quedaron con las manos juntas hasta que el organizador los interrumpió.

"¡Compañeros!" gritó el chico. "nuestros camaradas del Politécnico han sido ultrajados por el pseudo escuadron de granaderos de nuestra ciudad, y nos uniremos en una sola marcha para exigir que la violencia pare." los presentes vitorearon, Joaquín miró a Emilio, quien le miró de vuelta.

"Vamos." le dijo el chico de rizos, sin dejar de tomar su mano, y se introdujeron a la masa de gente que se movía vitoreando consignas.

En ningún momento se soltaron de las manos, a Joaquín le dio una sensación de libertad el hecho de que nadie les notaba pues todos los ojos estaban puestos en los organizadores de las marchas, en las calles y en cuidarse de los granaderos, Joaquín nunca se había tomado de la mano con nadie, y mucho menos con otro chico, pero la forma en la que Emilio le tomaba la mano le daba la seguridad que había deseado sentir desde que le invitaron a esa marcha.

De pronto la masa de gente dejó de moverse, Emilio se puso de puntillas para tratar de ver algo por encima de la multitud pero según Joaquín, no vio nada, Joaquín hizo lo mismo y solo alcanzó a ver el cabello pelirrojo de su amiga Elaine, al principio de la marcha.

Emilio le acercó a sí mismo y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente, jalando a Joaquín hacía un lado, tratando de salirse de la multitud, Joaquín le siguió sin mucho cuidado, entonces se escuchó una voz, semi distorsionada, que les pedía que regresaran por donde habían venido, Joaquín quiso voltear pero Emilio aumentó el paso, girando en una esquina sin detenerse.

"Emilio, ¿que pasa?" se quiso detener pero el chico seguía caminando, tomándole de la muñeca.

"Camínale, Joaquín, no voltees."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ahí se quedaron mis amigos!" le gritó, Emilio giró en otra esquina y se detuvo, pero no le soltó.

"Después les llamas a su casa, aquí nos vamos a quedar..." susurró mirando para todos lados, estaban a aproximadamente cinco cuadras de donde la marcha se había quedado, de repente empezaron a escuchar gritos. "vámonos." le dijo apresurado, jalandole del brazo otra vez, corriendo.

"Emilio, ¿que está pasando?" le preguntó mientras corrían, Joaquín estaba concentrado en no caerse pues Emilio corría muy rápido y prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando. Después de diez minutos, o una eternidad para Joaquín, pararon de correr. "¿Ya me vas a contestar?" preguntó Joaquín, tratando de recuperar el aire, Emilio le soltó el agarre y se sobó la muñeca.

"Perdón si te queda marca..." le susurró, Joaquín negó, restándole importancia. "cuando me asomé a ver por qué se habían detenido vi a un montón de granaderos en frente..." susurró, recargándose a la pared de la casa frente a la cual se habían detenido "vi al jefe, ya lo habíamos visto antes, y si a él no le parece algo, manda a todos los granaderos a golpear gente a diestra y siniestra..." contó, Joaquín se sorprendió, caminó un poco y se recargó en la misma pared, a un lado de Emilio. "por eso nos saqué de ahí, porque no se detienen a ver a quien golpean o a quien detienen, simplemente lo hacen..." le dijo, mirando hacia la nada "y no me puedo permitir que me detengan otra vez..." le miró, Joaquín abrió los ojos atónito. "te acompaño a tu casa." le dijo, Joaquín sin relajar la cara asintió.

"Gracias." le susurró a un lado de él, el silencio de las calles les rodeaba, la luz mercurial iluminaba pocos rasgos de sus rostros. Emilio pasó su brazo por los hombros de Joaquín, quien se acomodó puesto que al ser un poco más bajito cabía perfectamente en su hombro. Y así caminaron, con Emilio rodeando a Joaquín con su brazo y Joaquín con su cabeza en el hombro del rizado.

"De nada chiquito."


	4. Si puedes

**Agosto 2, 1968.**

Joaquín salía de la biblioteca universitaria cuando su amigo Nikolás lo interceptó, el chico le miró, su amigo ojiverde había quedado después del enfrentamiento con los granaderos con dos puntadas en la frente y un ojo morado, Elaine habia faltado a clases puesto que al intentar escapar de la mano de su novio se había caído y se lastimó una pierna.

"Joaco, vámonos, tenemos que ir al mitin." Joaquín frunció el ceño.

"¿Cual mitin? Nikolás yo ya no quiero ir a ningún mitin, ¡mira como saliste del pasado!" le dijo apuntándole el rostro. Su amigo bufó y lo tomó del hombro. Haciendo que caminara con él, aparentemente todos se habían empezado a tomar la libertad de jalarlo para todos lados.

"Ayer el rector hizo un mitin, por todo lo que pasó en el zócalo, Joaco..." Niko se detuvo, mirando a su amigo, quien le miraba confundido. "algo muy raro y malo está pasando..." se acercó un poco a su amigo y le tomó por los hombros. "los militares tiraron la puerta labrada de San Ildefonso, Joaquín..." Joaquín se le quedó viendo "de un bazucazo..." el menor se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendido "ayer el rector nos guió a los colectivos en una marcha enorme, te llamé pero no contestaban en tu casa..." hizo énfasis "detuvieron a mucha gente antier, hay rumores de que se murieron varios el día de nuestro mitin..." Joaquín le miró serio, por un momento el rostro de Emilio le pasó por el pensamiento. "y hay gente que dice que también se van a meter los militares aquí." contó.

"Los militares no se pueden meter a ciudad universitaria..." dijo Joaquín, tratando de sacudirse el miedo que le llegó por la espalda baja hasta los hombros, donde las manos de Niko aún descansaban "no pueden ¿verdad?" Nikolás hizo un gesto con los hombros, no lo sabía.

Habían caminado poco, pues la biblioteca no se encontraba lejos de la explanada de rectoría, donde se iban a juntar los comités que querían hablar con el rector de la universidad, Joaquín se sentía cohibido entre la multitud de muchachos universitarios que le rodeaban, se apegó a Nikolás que se encontraba hablando con uno de los oradores que se pondría de acuerdo con los demás. Joaquín recorrió la multitud con ojos analíticos, tratando de encontrar algún otro compañero de clase pero no vio a nadie, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una mata de pelo rizado. Entrecerró los ojos para mirarle bien y su corazón dio un salto cuando se aseguró de quien era.

"Niko..." le llamó a su amigo, quien le contestó con un sonido en vez de una palabra. "ahí está Emilio, ahorita vengo." Nikolás se volteó a verlo, pero el chico ya se estaba dirigiendo a otro que no conocía. Ese debía ser Emilio, el ojiverde se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

"Hola Joaco." le saludó Emilio cuando le vio llegar por su lado derecho, regalándole una sonrisa cálida.

"Hola Emilio, veo que tu golpe mejoró." le dijo, tratando de ocultar la alegría que le invadía al verlo y subiendo su mano a la parte lastimada del labio del rizado y acariciando suavemente con su pulgar. Emilio asintió, restándole de nuevo importancia al tacto del menor.

"Si, mi madre me ayudó con eso..." le contestó rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, acercándolo a él, Joaquín se dejó abrazar, unos cuantos chicos voltearon a verlos pero los ignoraron. "¿encontraste a tus amigos?" le preguntó Emilio. "ya sabes, después de todo lo que paso, ¿están bien?" Joaquín le regaló una gran sonrisa, el gesto de que se preocupara por el bien estar de sus amigos le daba una sensación de calidez en el pecho.

"Si, están un poco lastimados, pero bien..." Emilio asintió y volteó la mirada al frente, sin dejar de abrazar a Joaquín. "oye..." le llamó el menor, Emilio volteó a verlo, quedando muy cerca de su rostro. "¿estudias aquí?" le preguntó, el rizado soltó una risa suave.

"Si, estudio historia aquí."

"Hey, que bien, yo estudio letras, creo que llevamos materias similares." Emilio asintió, pero al querer decir algo la multitud comenzó a vitorear, el rector de la universidad había aceptado al mitin y se había subido a la tarima improvisada que pusieron los organizadores. Emilio notó como Joaquín se encogía al escuchar el ruido y ser movido por la gente.

Se acercó lentamente a su oído "¿te quieres ir?" le susurró, Joaquín volteó a verlo, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, a ninguno de los dos les molestaba la cercanía, el rizado le regaló media sonrisa y Joaquín asintió.

-

Los chicos caminaban sin rumbo rozando sus manos, a Joaquín le gustaba la sensación del dorso de su mano rozando con el dorso de la mano de Emilio. 

Debía confesar que jamás se había sentido de esa forma tan extraña, no sabía qué era, ni como describirlo, pero cada que veía a Emilio su pecho se encogía, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su espalda emanaba un sudor frío que le generaba escalofríos. Pero por más malo que sonara, le gustaba sentirse así, le daba un cierto ápice de felicidad tener todo el estomago revuelto sólo con verle, y al mismo tiempo le resultaba extraño puesto que lo había visto solo una vez.

Emilio le hacía sentir feliz, y no sabía porqué, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera averiguarlo, sólo sabía que lo hacía, y no quería que dejara de hacerlo.

Llegaron a un parque vacío, se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar, la conversación entre ellos parecía fluir como el agua de una cascada, comenzaron a conocerse poco a poco y se quedaron ahí en la misma banca, entre risas y ligeros empujones hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse para darle paso a la luna.

"¿Te acompaño a tu casa?" le dijo Emilio a Joaquín, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche, Joaquín asintió pero no se levantó de la banca.

"¿Porqué me quieres acompañar?" le preguntó, con inocencia, Joaquín estaba sintiendo dentro de sí cosas que nunca había sentido en los dieciocho años que llevaba vivo, y le daba mucha curiosidad como alguien de pronto sentía la necesidad o el gusto de asegurarse de que llegara bien a su casa.

"Por que no quiero que te pase nada malo." le contestó Emilio, sonriéndole. Joaquín le correspondió la sonrisa y siguiendo sus impulsos le abrazó. 

Emilio se sorprendió un poco y, mirando para todos lados, asegurándose de que siguieran solos, le correspondió, envolviéndole y apretando su delgadez en sí mismo, acariciando el suave cabello del menor, respirando su fragancia. A Emilio le gustaba Joaquín, le gustaba muchísimo, y no sabía por qué si le había conocido hacía poco más de una semana y ese abrazo había sucedido la segunda vez que se veían.

Joaquín se separó un poco de los brazos de Emilio, y se quedaron viendo por un rato, el rizado le regaló una sonrisa y Joaquín se sonrrojó.

"Te voy a preguntar algo..." habló Emilio, ganándose toda la atención del menor "pero por favor no te vayas a sacar de onda..." Joaquín frunció el ceño pero asintió. "¿Te puedo dar un beso?" 

Joaquín se inmutó, la pregunta de Emilio le había tomado por sorpresa y le había arrebatado el habla por completo. Se removió en el asiento sin saber qué pensar o cómo hacerlo, vio como Emilio cerraba los ojos y suspiraba pesado, empezando a alejarse de él.

"Si..." dijo en un suspiro. "si puedes." Joaquín jamás había sido besado, y no podía creer que su primer beso iba a ser con un hombre, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez nunca se acercó a las chicas por que simplemente no le gustaban. Le asustaba la idea de que le gustaran los hombres, pero le gustaba la idea de que Emilio fuese aquel por el que su corazón comenzaba a latir.

Emilio se acercó poco a poco y subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Joaquín, quien por instinto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Las manos de Joaquín se quedaron en su regazo mientras sentía la cercanía de Emilio en su rostro, el mayor dejó su otra mano sobre las de Joaquín, quien la apretó y de forma lenta Emilio depositó un suave roce en los labios de Joaquín, que estaban húmedos. El menor abrió un poco la boca y Emilio aprovechó para tomar sus labios y comenzar un beso real, Joaquín no podía descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo, ni física ni emocionalmente, pero Emilio lo estaba besando, y eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Se estaban besando.


	5. Guardia Nocturna

**Agosto 27, 1968.**

Joaquín sintió las manos de su madre acariciarle la cara, abrió los ojos y confirmó que la dulce mujer le estaba despertando. "Ven a desayunar mi niño" Joaquín le sonrió y asintió, la mujer se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Joaquín se levantó y miró el reloj, eran las nueve cuarenta y dos de la mañana, encendió el radio y se metió al baño, se lavaba la cara mientras los anuncios de los juegos olímpicos de ese año, que se llevarían a cabo en el país, eran transmitidos unos tras otros.

Llevaba casi un mes sin tener clases, varias facultades, incluyendo la suya, habían parado actividades debido al movimiento que sacudía la ciudad en ese momento, los medios descalificaban a los estudiantes y les llamaban conspiradores y violentadores de su país; los estudiantes y sus aliados descalificaban a los medios y al gobierno llamándoles corruptos y asesinos.

La ciudad de México y varios estados estaban pasando por un conflicto enorme, y Joaquín no sabía que hacer, sus dos mejores amigos estaban en algo llamado Comité Nacional de Huelga que apoyaba a todas las escuelas que se encontraban en la misma situación que su facultad y tenía muchos días sin verlos, el gobierno hablaba pestes del movimiento estudiantil y todos los días en los periódicos salían notas nuevas sobre lo desastrosos e irrespetuosos que eran los estudiantes; los estaban encasillando a todos como provocadores, comunistas y violentos.

Joaquín no sabía como reaccionar ante todo esto, pues no era ajeno al movimiento, de vez en cuando ayudaba por teléfono a sus amigos a escribir los discursos que querían usar en sus huelgas y sus mitines, y no sólo les ayudaba a ellos, si no a bastantes miembros del comité, se había convertido en una clase de redactor para ellos y, a pesar de que no le molestaba, le daba una sensación de inseguridad, puesto que se rumoreaba que el gobierno escuchaba las conversaciones telefónicas de los miembros de los comités de lucha conformados por estudiantes.

El que le apoyaba en persona e iba seguido a verle era Emilio, después de ese beso que se dieron en el parque no se habían despegado para nada, la madre de Joaquín pensaba que era un nuevo amigo a quien le caía muy bien su hijo y por eso iba cada dos días a su casa y se encerraban en su habitación a escuchar los gastados vinilos de Joaco todo el día, le agradaba Emilio, pues su hijo no tenía muchos amigos y le daba gusto ver como se relacionaba con gente nueva.

Joaquín salió de su cuarto y se sentó a la mesa justo cuando tocaron la puerta, su madre abrió.

"¡Emilio!" canturreó su madre con gusto, Joaquín volteó hacia la puerta para ver al chico rizado con una mochila de cartero colgando de su hombro "que gusto verte hijo, pasa, ¿quieres desayunar?" Emilio miró a Joaquín y le sonrió.

"Si Elizabeth, gracias." dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones de la sala y se sentó junto a Joaquín, vio como la madre del menor se metió a la cocina y le dio un beso furtivo en los labios como saludo.

-

Joaquín y Emilio estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación del menor cuando su madre le gritó desde la sala que alguien le llamaba por teléfono, se disculpó con Emilio y salió del cuarto.

"¿Bueno?" le habló al teléfono.

"Joaco..." llamaba Nikolás, se escuchaba agitado "que bueno que te encuentro, por favor acompañanos a la marcha de hoy." espetó. Joaquín hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Niko sabes que no me gusta..." le contestó, Nikolás suspiró del otro lado. "¿y ahora por qué van a marchar?" le preguntó.

"Vamos a exigir una respuesta de Diaz Ordaz." Joaquín negó en el teléfono.

"Nada más se están metiendo en problemas Nikolás..." le regaño en voz baja "ni siquiera saben cómo va a terminar eso."

"Andale amigo, te dejo que invites a Emilio, con eso de que ya es tu mejor amigo." Joaquín se dejó soltar una risa, si su amigo supiera qué es para él Emilio le deshonraba.

"¿Dónde será?"

-

Emilio ayudó a Joaquín a bajar del autobús, eran las tres de la tarde y había bastante gente, Nikolás les había citado en el Museo de Antropología, y al sólo ver la cantidad de personas que se encontraban apretujadas en la explanada del museo a Joaquín le dieron ganas de regresar a su casa y olvidar todo.

"Ya vi a Nikolás, ven." le susurró Emilio en el oído y le tomó de la muñeca, Joaquín caminó guiado por el mayor y se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta llegar al ojiverde y a su novia, que hablaban con otros dos chicos de apariencia mayor.

"Hola amigos, Joaquín, que bueno que si viniste." le dio un golpe en el hombro, Elaine se acercó a darle un abrazo a los dos, provocando que Emilio soltara a Joaquín.

Nikolás y Elaine pronto les dejaron solos para dirigirse con los otros organizadores, Emilio volvió a tomar de la muñeca a Joaquín, dándole un apretón suave, compartiéndole de su seguridad, cosa que el menor agradeció.

Alguien de los organizadores comenzó a hablar, Joaquín notó como Emilio le prestaba suma atención y asentía en acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que decía. Pronto la masa de gente comenzó a moverse y así comenzaron todos juntos a caminar.

Joaquín nunca fue fan de las marchas o los mitines, pero siempre le impresionaba el grado de unión que la gente tenía en este tipo de situaciones, siempre gritando a una sola voz y por el bien común, siempre marchando por lo mismo y exigiendo un mismo fin. Emilio caminaba sonriente, aún tomando la muñeca de Joaquín, quien en ciertos puntos de la caminata podía ver la cantidad de personas que caminaba junta, todos moviéndose al mismo paso, hacia el mismo lugar.

Empezaron a gritar una consigna en contra del presidente Diaz Ordaz, Emilio soltó una carcajada y la repitió. Joaquín se sorprendió muchísimo, nunca había escuchado a nadie gritar algo en contra de algún gobernante con tanta libertad. Escuchó otra vez la voz de Emilio, mezclada con la de toda la gente que caminaba gritar un insulto para el presidente.

Llegaron al Zócalo casi una hora después, todos gritando al mismo tono, Joaquín le había pedido a Emilio alejarse un poco de la muchedumbre, pues se encontraba incómodo. Se colocaron a uno de los lados de la tarima donde estaban los organizadores, y Elaine los vio y les acercó algo de agua antes de regresar a su lugar. Joaquín se impresionó por la cantidad de gente que había acudido a la marcha, y según lo que Emilio le había dicho, aún faltaba gente.

Tiempo después Nikolás se acercó a ellos con un semblante de autosatisfacción que a Joaquín le daba risa.

"Nos quedaremos a hacer guardia, ¿se quedan?" Joaquín se sobresaltó.

"Si" dijo Emilio.

"¿Guardia de que o que?" contestó Joaquín mirando a Emilio confundido.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera contestarle, uno de los organizadores, un tipo que se veía mucho más grande que todos, comenzó a hablar, pronunciándose a favor de montar una guardia en la explanada del zócalo hasta que el presidente salga y conteste sus peticiones.

Joaquín negó. "Yo no me quedo..." Emilio lo miró, Joaquín correspondió su mirada. "no Emilio, no me quedo."

"Joaco, porfavor..." le rogó Emilio, con los ojos suaves y la mano en el hombro "me quedo contigo todo el tiempo, no te dejo solo."

"¿A qué nos quedamos Emilio?" le preguntó Joaquín, mirando a su al rededor.

"A apoyar, es una lucha que nos compete a todos." le dijo. Joaquín soltó un suspiro y giró los ojos.

"Bien, me quedo." Emilio sonrió y Nikolás también, impresionado por el poder que ejerce el nuevo amigo de su mejor amigo en él.


	6. Nos están matando

**Agosto 28, 1968.**

El reloj de Joaquín marcaba las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, Emilio estaba recostado en sus piernas, Elaine estaba a su lado con una lampara de bolsillo entre los labios escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. No eran los únicos que se habían quedado, habían chicos regados por toda la explanada del zócalo, unos durmiendo, otros jugando, otros simplemente platicando. 

Joaquín pasaba sus manos por los rizos de Emilio, quien ya había cerrado los ojos, con la intención de dormir un rato. De pronto un sonido metálico y pesado se escuchó por una de las calles, Emilio se enderezó en su lugar y los tres chicos entrecerraron los ojos en la oscuridad para tratar de ver que se acercaba. Todos los chicos que se encontraban en la explanada empezaron a murmurar.

"Emilio, ¿que está pasando?" susurró Joaquín tomando inconscientemente la mano del mayor. Emilio negó.

"No sé pequeño..." los murmullos de los demás chicos se acumularon y se escucharon. "tanques..." susurró Emilio, descifrando las palabras que se murmuraban, levantándose en un movimiento rápido y levantando consigo a Joaquín y a Elaine. "ve a buscar a Niko y váyanse..." le dijo a la pelirroja, quien asintió y se fue corriendo con su mochila al hombro entre los chicos que miraban en dirección a un montón de luces en fila que se acercaban por la calle. Emilio tomó de la muñeca a Joaquín. "no nos quedaremos a ver, vámonos." Joaquín asintió y se dejó guiar por Emilio. 

A sus espaldas se empezaron a escuchar gritos de lucha y de dolor, cruzaron la calle y escucharon sirenas y las luces rojas y blancas inundaron las calles anexas al zócalo. Joaquín y Emilio no dejaron de correr, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de consigna _"¡México, libertad!" _Joaquín sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero no paró de correr. Emilio volteó a su espalda y miró detrás de Joaquín, atrás de ellos venían más chicos corriendo, y detrás de los chicos venían granaderos armados. Joaquín escuchó a Emilio maldecir varias veces, el mayor apretó el agarre que tenía en su muñeca y giró en una esquina, corriendo más rápido, al fondo se comienzan a escuchar disparos, Joaquín tropezó y casi se cae al suelo, pero recuperó el equilibrio y Emilio volvió a girar en una esquina, perdiendo así a los que corrían detrás de ellos, no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta que llegaron a una zona completamente residencial. Emilio una vez le había contado que en esa clase de conflictos, las fuerzas legales no tenían permitido entrar en zonas residenciales.

Emilio soltó a Joaquín y éste se derrumbó en el suelo tratando de jalar aire para sus pulmones, jadeando. Emilio se acercó a él y se puso en cuclillas, tomándole de los hombros "¿Estás bien, pequeño?" Joaquín asintió, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emilio le ayudó a levantarse y caminaron unos cuantos metros en silencio. Se detuvieron bajo unos árboles que les cubrían con oscuridad casi total. Emilio le habló en un susurro. "¿Seguro que estás bien?" Joaquín volvió a asentir derramando una lágrima. Le daba vergüenza llorar frente a Emilio, aún sabiendo que él no le iba a juzgar.

"Emilio, nos están matando..." susurró, Emilio sintió su pecho contraerse y le abrazó dejando un beso en su coronilla. "nos están matando a todos."


	7. En Silencio

**Septiembre 13, 1968.**

Joaquín se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa junto a Emilio, estaban escuchando la radio y leyendo del mismo libro cuando el teléfono sonó, Emilio lo miró, Joaquín no quería contestar porque a estas alturas, sólo le llamaba Nikolás.

"¿No vas a contestar?" le preguntó Emilio, Joaquín negó con la cabeza y el teléfono dejó de sonar. Emilio negó con la cabeza, sonrió y rodeó al menor de los hombros con un brazo, estaban solos, y a pesar de tener ya casi un mes y medio de ser, lo que sea que fuesen, no habían pasado a más de suaves besos y caricias castas. No porque no quisieran, si no porque les daba miedo avanzar. Joaquín recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y se acomodó para que su nariz rozara con el cuello de Emilio, quedando así respirando la esencia del rizado. "me da cosquillas..." le susurró Emilio, Joaquín vio como la piel de su cuello se erizaba y se le antojó besarle ahí, entre la unión de su mandíbula, su cuello y su oído. Y lo hizo. Emilio se estremeció y cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente, soltó un sonido grave. Joaquín siguió repartiendole besos secos por la linea de su mandíbula hasta que llegó a su boca, Emilio aún le abrazaba por los hombros, así que uso esa mano para acariciarle la mejilla y al mismo tiempo empujarle a sus labios, comenzaron a besarse lento, Joaquín disfrutaba entre suspiros los besos del mayor. Emilio se incorporó para besarle mejor, y Joaquín tomó las mejillas del mayor con sus manos, no dejándole separarse de él, Joaquín abrió un poco su boca y Emilio se permitió dejar a su lengua deslizarse hacía la boca del menor, quien le seguía el suave beso, que había comenzado a tomar ritmo. 

A Joaquín le encantaba besar a Emilio, era la única persona a la que había besado y le encantaría no besar a otra persona que no fuese él, sabía que Emilio había besado a gente en el pasado, mujeres y hombres, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, porque él sentía que Emilio también quería besarle a él toda la vida.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, el sonido metálico de la campana hizo que Joaquín soltara un bufido aún con sus labios sobre los de Emilio, quien sonrió y murmuró un "contesta" bajito.

Joaquín se levantó del sillón y fue hacía el teléfono, levantó la bocina. 

"Si es Nikolás, no estoy." dijo con media sonrisa en los labios. Del otro lado Elaine reía.

"Soy Eli, pero si hablo de parte de Niko y mía..." dijo, Joaquín soltó una risa y Emilio le miró divertido. "sólo queríamos invitarlos a la marcha del silencio que organizamos para hoy..." Joaquín borró su sonrisa, Emilio le miró girar los ojos, Eli sin embargo por obvias razones no le veía "es totalmente pacífica, Joaco, nos encantaría que nos apoyaras en la lucha, el comité te extraña." terminó, Joaquín lo pensó.

"¿Segura que será totalmente pacífico?" Elaine asintió del otro lado del teléfono con mucha seguridad, Joaquín se sintió menos perturbado. "está bien, ¿donde?" su amiga soltó una risita y le comunicó el lugar y la hora, Emilio miraba a Joaquín con curiosidad.

"¿Quieres ir a una marcha?" Emilio abrió su sonrisa y se levantó del sillón, yéndose encima de Joaquín, abrazandole.

"Contigo siempre, chiquito." le dijo alejando su cabeza del hombro de Joaquín para darle un beso en los labios.

-

Emilio se encontraba poniendo al tanto a Joaquín sobre cómo seguía la situación del movimiento mientras iban en camino hacía donde la marcha iba a comenzar, el presidente había desprestigiado al movimiento y había hablado pestes del mismo en su último informe de gobierno, y el comité al que Nikolás y Elaine pertenecían estaba decepcionado y enojado, por lo que convocaron la marcha a la que estaban yendo en ese momento.

Llegaron al Museo de Antropología, de donde, de nueva cuenta, saldría la marcha, se dedicaron unos minutos a buscar a sus amigos, Joaquín los visualizó cerca de la entrada del museo y ahora él fue quien tomó a Emilio de la muñeca, el mayor se sonrió y se dejó guiar por Joaquín.

"Hola chicos." saludó el menor, abrazando a Elaine y dándole la mano a Nikolás, Emilio hizo lo mismo. La pareja se encontraba repartiendo pequeños pedazos de cinta adhesiva de color blanco, Joaquín notó como toda la explanada del museo se encontraba en un susurro, todos los que estaban ahí hablaban muy bajo mientras se preparaban con sus mantas, sus carteles y sus pancartas, se tomaban muy enserio lo de la marcha silenciosa. Elaine le dió a Emilio un trozo de la cinta y el mayor caminó hacía Joaquín, quien le miró confundido.

"Te voy a poner esto en los labios." Joaquín asintió y dejó que Emilio le pusiera la cinta blanca, formando una X encima de su boca, aprovechando para acariciar sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Nikolás notó la forma en la que se veían y frunció el ceño, Elaine también lo había notado, y, a pesar de que para ella resultara extraño, le daba gusto que su amigo por fin viera a alguien con los ojos llenos de brillo.

Elaine le pasó a Emilio también un trozo y él se la colocó en los labios, ahora sí no podrian pronunciar ninguna palabra.

La parcha comenzó diez minutos después, Joaquín y Emilio iban detrás de los chicos del comité y volteaban hacia atrás de vez en cuando, apreciando cómo, además de estudiantes, se les habían unido ciudadanos que apoyaban su movimiento. Emilio le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo acercó a sí, Joaquín se acomodó en su hombro y así siguieron caminando, Emilio le apuntó hacía los lados de la comitiva, en las aceras había más ciudadanos, niños, adultos y ancianos, que solo se quedaban parados a los lados, viéndoles y apoyando de forma silenciosa, los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

Mientras caminaban Emilio seguía abrazándole, a Joaquín no le importaba la forma en la que varias personas les miraban, él se sentía seguro entre los brazos de Emilio, y ahí era el único lugar en el que quería estar, entre los brazos de Emilio era el único lugar en donde se quería quedar por el resto de su vida.


	8. Perdida

**Septiembre 19, 1968**

Joaquín se encontraba desayunando con su madre, platicando sobre el fiasco que habían sido las fiestas de Independencia ese año, el presidente había dado el Grito de Dolores pero muy poca gente había asistido al zócalo a celebrar, y, según la madre de Joaquín, el presidente estaba muy enojado.

La puerta sonó con insistencia, Joaquín se levantó a abrir y Nikolás entró a la casa con la cara pálida y un moretón en la mejilla derecha. La mamá de Joaquín se acercó a él para asegurarse de que no estuviera más herido.

"Elaine está arrestada..." soltó Nikolás, Joaquín y su madre se llevaron las manos a la boca en sorpresa, la mamá de Joaquín comenzó a llorar. "los militares se metieron anoche a ciudad universitaria y se llevaron a casi todos los que estaban ahí..." Nikolás se sentó en uno de los sillones y Joaquín se sentó con él, la madre de Joaquín se alejó para cerrar la puerta pero en ese momento Emilio iba llegando, entró en silencio al ver la expresión en el rostro de Nikolás, Joaquín le miró, él asintió, estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido. "la culpa la tiene el pendejo de Castillo que se le ocurrió dar el grito en rectoría, cabrón..." Emilio se sentó al otro lado de Nikolás, Joaquín había abrazado a su amigo por los hombros y este se recargó en él, estaba llorando. "le dijimos que la iba a cagar y lo hizo, el ejercito iba directo por nosotros anoche, sabían dónde estábamos reunidos, Joaquín, hasta una carta nos mandaron y el comité se quiso ir pero algunos no corrieron rápido y se los llevaron." dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Cómo agarraron a Elaine?" le preguntó Joaquín en un susurro, la madre de Joaquín estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, a sus espaldas, la mano de Emilio estaba sobre la de Joaquín que a su vez estaba sobre los hombros de Nikolás. 

"Ella estaba fumando afuera con otros dos compañeros cuando llegaron, no les dieron tiempo ni de apagar el pinche cigarro..." susurró Nikolás, soltando un sollozo, Elaine ha sido su novia por cuatro años, y Nikolás ya le había dado el anillo y se iban a casar en cuanto se graduaran, Joaquín podía ver la devastación que sentía Niko en sus ojos, y sólo lo abrazó. No se podía imaginar cuánto dolor debía sentir su amigo. Emilio se unió en ese abrazo. "No la van a soltar wey, estoy seguro de que no la van a soltar." Joaquín sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"No digas eso Niko, vas a ver que pronto saldrá y seguirán planeando marchas y plantones y pliegos petitorios como siempre" Nikolás negó con la cabeza vehemente.

"No wey, familiares de los presos políticos aseguran que torturan a la gente ahí adentro, cabrón, y Elaine es del comité wey, Ordaz nos odia, nos aborrece, no la van a soltar." dijo el ojiverde negando entre sollozos. Joaquín miró a Emilio, él sabía más del movimiento que él, quería una respuesta, quería encontrar en los ojos de Emilio qué palabras le podía decir a su mejor amigo, pero Emilio tenía la mirada en el suelo. Lo cual sólo confirmaba lo que Niko había dicho.

Habían perdido a Elaine, de la noche a la mañana.


	9. Te quiero

**Septiembre 24, 1968.**

Nikolás había dejado de asistir a las sesiones del comité, y había empezado a visitar a Joaquín, ahora el menor tenía a su mejor amigo y a Emilio en la misma habitación, y él solo quería tener a Emilio.

Nikolás se la pasaba todo el día pegado al radio, escuchando las noticias y secuestrando el teléfono para llamarle a los contactos que tenía para confirmar qué noticias eran verdaderas, qué noticias no, y cuales habían censurado. 

Emilio y Joaquín seguían haciendo lo que siempre hacían, Nikolás sospechaba levemente que algo pasaba entre esos dos, pero dejo de tomarle importancia porque si él luchaba por la libertad de él y de los estudiantes, quería que su mejor amigo también tuviese la libertad que él quisiera, aún si esa libertad consistía en estar con un chico de forma romántica.

Joaquín estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con un libro de historietas en las manos y con las piernas estiradas y Emilio estaba recostado en ellas jugando con un bolígrafo cuando Nikolás le subió el volumen al radio; el rector de la universidad acababa de presentar su renuncia. El ojiverde miró a los dos chicos, que le ponían atención a la radio, el locutor estaba leyendo fragmentos de la carta de renuncia del rector, que contaba como los estudiantes eran personas sin autoridad moral que le atacaban, que eran personas corruptas y violentas que le señalaban como culpable del conflicto, y también contaba como los grupos gubernamentales habían sido agresivos y violentos. 

Emilio se había levantado y se había acercado más a Nikolás para escuchar mejor el aparato, Joaquín sintió el vacío en sus piernas y le miró; Emilio era una persona a la que en verdad admiraba; tenía unos fuertes ideales que no parecían moverse o cambiar y a pesar de que casi siempre estaba en casa de Joaquín, con él, siempre apoyaba la causa que les había unido, hablaba con sus compañeros y asistía sin Joaquín a varias juntas con ellos hasta que hacerlo se volvió peligroso y Joaquín le pidió que no asistiera más, y era alguien a quien había llegado realmente a querer, Joaquín no sabía como había pasado tan súbitamente, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Emilio de la noche a la mañana, se había encontrado en necesidad de besarle por las noches, cuando el chico salía de su casa y él se acostaba a dormir, tenía ganas de que ya nunca se fuera, de que se quedara con él, y algunas noches lo hacía, dormían juntos en la pequeña cama de Joaquín, Emilio abrazándole por la cintura con el pecho pegado a su espalda, repartiéndole suaves besos en la nuca que le erizaban la piel, pero Joaquín quería que se quedara para siempre, que ya no se fuera. Sentía una urgencia en el pecho por Emilio, si no le veía se sentía distinto, triste, acongojado, siempre que le veía esos rizos despeinados y su sonrisa enorme su corazón se llenaba de felicidad. Y hubo un período de tiempo en el que quiso tratar de encontrarle lógica a lo que sentía, pero no la había; sólo se sentía así, con una necesidad enorme de que Emilio le abrazara y nunca le soltara. Quería caminar de su lado toda la vida.

El radio siguió hablando pero Joaquín siguió admirando la estructura de Emilio e ignorando a los locutores, que narraban la violencia que la renuncia del rector había ocasionado, miró los rizos de Emilio, que eran tercos como él y nunca se acomodaban para ningún lado, miró su mandíbula, a la que le encantaba darle besos, miró como la misma se tensaba, Emilio volteó a verle con semblante serio, entonces llevó la atención a la radio.

"...horas de la noche los estudiantes iniciaron una serie de actos violentos contra granaderos en las zonas de Santo Tomás, Tlatelolco y Zacatenco, en Santo Tomás, los estudiantes secuestraron varios autobuses y los incendiaron para evitar que el cuerpo de granaderos entrara a los planteles pero no pudieron evitar que los granaderos rodearan las instalaciones..." Joaquín reconoció la voz en la radio, era uno de los amigos de Nikolás, estaban escuchando una _entre estación* _a Joaquín le daba miedo escucharlas porque había rumores de que te podrían rastrear desde ahí y arrestarte. "...bombas molotov desde las casas, los granaderos trataron de esparcir a la multitud con gas lacrimogeno, pero lograron detener a aproximadamente trescientos compañeros, lamentablemente perdimos a varios de nuestros compañeros a manos de los granaderos armados..." Joaquín miró en silencio a su amigo Nikolás que tenía las manos en el rostro y negaba con la cabeza, le veía cansado, ya tenía dos días que llegaba con la misma ropa, Joaquín no quiso ni empezar a imaginar lo que sentía "... en Zacatenco la lucha de los compañeros duró desde la noche del día veinte hasta la mañana del día veintiuno, hubo varios incendios reportados y en la madrugada de hoy llegaron los militares en coches blindados, reportes cuentan más de mil soldados..." Joaquín se sorprendió, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era increíble, por un momento trato de pensar qué era lo que comenzó con todo este lío, trató de pensar en una razón por la cual el gobierno de su país permitía que las fuerzas castrenses mataran a los ciudadanos a sangre fría, por qué desplegaban militares en contra de estudiantes que estaban dispuestos a morir antes que dejar que sus escuelas fuesen invadidas. No encontró razones lógicas. "...otra vez el batallón Olimpia, compañeros, recordemos nuestras razones, recordemos el motivo de nuestra lucha, recordemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros, recordemos todo lo que nos han quitado y lo que nos quieren quitar, no seremos más borregos del sistema que nos oprime, nosotros somos los buenos y los buenos somos más..." Nikolás apagó el radio y se dirigió al teléfono y comenzó a girar el dial para poder llamar así a todos sus compañeros. 

Emilio se acercó a Joaquín y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ninguno de los dos habló, Joaquín sabía lo que sentía Emilio en esos momentos; enojo, coraje, impotencia, tristeza.

La habitación de Joaquín se llenó de un aire de nostalgia y de incertidumbre, Emilio le acariciaba lentamente el cabello y él recostó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, los dos miraban a su amigo ojiverde que escuchaba de la bocina atentamente y anotaba algo con rapidez en un cuaderno, dándoles la espalda.

Emilio soltó un suspiró que pareció dejar escapar una parte de su alma por su boca, Joaquín le miró.

"Te quiero mucho." le susurró.

El mayor le miró, regalándole el principio de una dulce sonrisa.

"Yo también te quiero mucho" le contestó, tomando su barbilla y depositando en sus labios un beso pequeño.

No eran tiempos de ocultar sus sentimientos, no era tiempo de negar algo de lo cual estaba seguro, no cuando todo lo demás allá afuera era incierto.


	10. Agobio

**Octubre 1, 1968**

Nikolás acababa de salir de la casa de Joaquín, Emilio seguía ahí, era un poco tarde pero decidió que se quedaría esa noche.

La madre de Joaquín les miró a los dos, frente al televisor sentados en el mismo sillón, se acercó y les comentó que esa noche debía cubrir el turno nocturno en su trabajo, y que les había dejado la cena en la cocina.

Cuando la madre de Joaquín salió, la televisión emitió la voz de un hombre gritando: _"Más vale morir de pie que vivir arrodillado." _Emilio y Joaquín sonrieron.

"Ché Guevara" dijo Emilio.

"Emiliano Zapata" susurró Joaquín al mismo tiempo.

Emilio le dirigió la mirada. Joaquín sabía porqué le miraba y se sonrojó. Pero le correspondió la mirada.

Emilio le tomó una mejilla entre su mano y se acercó con una sonrisa para dejarle un suave beso en los labios, se separó un poco pero Joaquín siguió su impulso y colocó sus manos en la nuca de Emilio, impidiéndole separase, Emilio siguió con el beso, ignorando de golpe todo lo demás.

Las manos del rizado se colocaron en la cintura de Joaquín, recorriendo lentamente sobre la camisa de algodón. 

Sin cortar el beso, Emilio se fue lentamente posicionando sobre Joaquín, quedando recostados en el sillón, siendo iluminados por la luz en blanco y negro de la televisión. Joaquín soltó un suspiro en los labios de Emilio, haciendo que se erizara su piel, las manos del mayor se entrometieron en la camisa de Joaquín, tocando la suave piel de su cintura y su pecho con sus dedos largos y su tacto frío, el menor sintió una corriente eléctrica subirle desde el lugar donde Emilio tocaba hasta su garganta y le hizo soltar un suave gemido.

Joaquín sabía que Emilio había estado con personas antes, sabía que no era ajeno al contacto físico de la misma forma en la que él lo era, pero no le importaba las personas con las que él haya estado antes o la forma en las que estuvo, le importaba que en ese preciso momento, Emilio estaba con él.

El rizado sabía también, que Joaquín nunca había sido tocado por otra persona, por eso se dedico a concentrarse en ser lo más delicado posible, porque sabía que Joaquín era frágil, no en el sentido físico si no en el sentido emocional. No quería lastimarle de ninguna forma. Así que tocaba con cuidado, tentando cada centímetro de su piel por debajo de la tela. Joaquín por instinto cerró los ojos y movió la cadera un poco, rozándola con la entrepierna de Emilio, que seguía encima de él.

Emilio soltó un suspiro, y volvió a buscar ese roce, Joaquín aún tenía los ojos cerrados, Emilio dejó de besarle y admiró los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas, se dedico a besarle toda la cara, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, los parpados, la frente, Joaquín sonreía y Emilio sentía que su pecho se iba a abrir de tanta felicidad. 

El cuello de Joaquín lucía extremadamente delicado esa noche, Emilio se dedicó a dejar besos por toda la extensión de la piel expuesta de su cuello mientras Joaquín tomaba los rizos del mayor entre sus manos, susurrando su nombre.

Emilio comenzó a bajar sobre el pecho del menor dejando suaves besos sobre la camisa que portaba, Joaquín abrió los ojos curioso y siguió sus movimientos, Emilio seguía encima de él y con sus manos recorrió el torso del menor desde el pecho hasta la cintura, pasando por la cadera y bajando hasta sus muslos, Joaquín se sorprendió de lo que sentía, pero buscó sentirlo otra vez.

Las manos del rizado se habían quedado en sus muslos, Joaquín le miraba, Emilio separó lentamente las piernas del menor y se posicionó entre ellas, Joaquín rodeó la cintura de Emilio con sus extremidades, el mayor le sonrió y llevó sus manos al pecho de Joaquín de nuevo, paseando sus dedos por encima de los botones de la camisa, Joaquín asintió lento y Emilio comenzó a desabotonar la camisa y la dejó abierta, teniendo la vista exclusiva de la piel blanca y suave del pecho de Joaquín, comenzó a pasar sus manos frías desde el cuello de Joaquín hasta su cintura, volvió a besarle, lento y saboreando su saliva, Joaquín le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y Emilio se separó sonriendo, volvió a su cuello, usando su lengua para probar su sabor, Joaquín soltó varios gemidos quedito, Emilio fue bajando por su pecho otra vez, probando con sus labios la dulce piel del menor, puso atención en uno de los pezones de Joaquín y éste soltó un gemido sorprendido, bajó hasta su ombligo y dejó ahí un casto beso.

Joaquín empezaba a sentir una presión dentro de sus pantalones y cuando Emilio se acercó de nueva cuenta a besarle, pudo sentir que el también. El menor llevó sus manos al borde del pantalón del rizado, quien se asombró por el súbito gesto del menor pero le dejó hacer lo que buscaba, Joaquín deshizo la unión de su cinturón y desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Emilio, y, mirándole a los ojos, bajó el cierre.

Emilio le ayudó a hacer lo mismo con su pantalón y pronto los dos quedaron semi desnudos, Joaquín se incorporó y quedo sentado en el regazo de Emilio, con las piernas aún rodeándole la cintura, Joaquín se deshizo por completo de su camisa y le ayudó a Emilio a quitarse la suya, ahora todo lo que les separaba eran las molestas telas blancas de sus calzoncillos.

Joaquín tomó del cuello a Emilio y le obligó a besarle, lento, suave, húmedo, sus labios se movían de forma sincronizada, impecables, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, a Joaquín de pronto una sensación de agobio le inundó el pecho, y apretó el agarre de sus manos, besando a Emilio con más ganas, el mayor le tenía abrazado por la cintura y también apretaba su agarre, comenzaron a moverse lentamente de arriba a abajo sin dejar de besarse. Joaquín comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"Te quiero muchísimo" le susurró entre besos, sin soltar su cuello. Emilio asintió, yendo a besar el cuello de Joaquín y trasladando sus manos de la cintura al borde de su ropa interior, sacando el miembro de Joaquín de su prisión de tela.

"Yo también te quiero..." le contestó, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, Joaquín escondió su rostro en el cuello de Emilio, soltando gemidos silenciosos sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y sonrojado bajo las frías manos de Emilio. "te quiero muchísimo mi chiquito."


	11. Miércoles Rojo

**Octubre 2, 1968.**

El teléfono sonó, Joaquín se removió en si mismo y se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de Emilio, soltó una sonrisa y recordó todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior. El teléfono siguió sonando otras dos veces antes de que tomara el valor de separarse de los brazos de Emilio y levantarse de la cama a contestar.

"¿Bueno?" contestó.

"Joaco, hoy hay manifestación..." soltó Nikolás del otro lado del teléfono, Joaquín soltó un bufido "antes de que digas nada..." interrumpió su amigo "es pacífica, el comité solo quiere leer discursos y protestar sin conflictos..." Joaquín cerró los ojos y apretó la bocina del teléfono con la mano. "te espero, a ti y a tu..." se interrumpió, Joaquín sintió un salto en el pecho "a ti y a Emilio, a las tres, en la Plaza de las Tres Culturas, por fa." y colgó sin dejar a Joaquín negarse o decirle que sí. 

Joaquín regresó a su habitación y miró a Emilio dormir tranquilo con la sábana de su cama cubriéndole las piernas hasta la cintura, su pecho desnudo se movía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo con su respiración.

"Deja de verme así..." le susurró Emilio, sacándole a Joaquín una risa sorprendida, aún con los ojos cerrados. "me vas a gastar." Joaquín rio con fuerza. Emilio abrió los ojos para verlo carcajearse, la risa del menor se le antojaba melodiosa.

"Llamó Niko..." dijo Joaquín una vez dejando de reír, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Emilio se incorporó en la cama para verle mejor. "hoy a las tres, el comité quiere leer discursos." contó. Emilio asintió.

"Pues vamos, ¿no?" le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que cayera encima de él, Joaquín le dio un beso pequeño en el pecho y asintió.

"Vamos."

-

La Plaza de las Tres Culturas se encontraba atestada de gente, para donde Joaquín dirigiera la mirada había personas, los edificios de viviendas que rodeaban la plaza alojaban más gente en los balcones y Joaquín se sintió engentado de inmediato.

Emilio lo llevaba de la mano hacia el frente de la multitud, quienes miraban un poco hacia arriba, viendo a uno de los edificios, los compañeros del comité donde estaba Nikolás se encontraban en uno de los balcones del edificio, desde donde se dirigían a la muchedumbre. Joaquín quiso que Nikolás volteara a verlo para saludarle pero el ojiverde no lo hizo, estaba concentrado en unas hojas de papel que tenía en la mano.

Joaquín se permitió inspeccionar lo que sus ojos le permitían ver del panorama; había muchísima gente, fuera de la plaza, en los alrededores, había militares, con sus armas en las manos, había unos niños corriendo cerca de donde él y Emilio se encontraban. Las palabras que los oradores enunciaban se veían de pronto silenciadas por el sonido de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba el área. Joaquín se empezó a sentir muy incomodo, y la sensación de agobio que había sentido la noche anterior había regresado, limitándole la respiración.

Emilio le miró y volteó hacía arriba igual que él, vieron otro helicóptero. 

"Emilio, ¿porque hay tantos militares?" le preguntó. Emilio se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza, Joaquín hizo lo mismo mirándole.

"Tal vez se aseguran de que ya no haya disturbios." le contestó, apretando más su mano, Joaquín se sintió intranquilo pero asintió. Se pegó un poco más al cuerpo del rizado, un chico les vio tomados de la mano e hizo gesto de asco, Joaquín trató de ignorarle y ponerle atención a los oradores.

Alguien pasó de su lado opuesto y le pegó en el hombro.

"Perdón" susurró el hombre, disminuyendo el paso.

"No hay cuidado" le contestó Joaquín, el hombre continuó caminando y Joaquín miró con curiosidad el guante blanco que portaba en la mano izquierda, le siguió con la mirada y observó como entraba al edificio donde estaban los oradores. Le restó importancia.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Emilio, mirándole, el menor asintió y le regaló una sonrisa pequeña.

"Si, no me dolió." le dijo

"Me refiero a aquí..." susurró Emilio, llevando un dedo de su mano libre al pecho del menor "¿estás bien?"

No habían tenido mucho tiempo de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Joaquín aún estaba un poco sorprendido por todo lo que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir y todos los sonidos que podían salir de la boca de alguien. Sobre eso, Joaquín se sentía muy feliz, pero no podía, en ese momento en específico, evitar sentirse un poco desubicado, agobiado y con el sentimiento de incertidumbre y pesar bien arraigado a su pecho. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué carajos estaba haciendo ahí.

Le quiso sonreír a Emilio pero sabía que el mayor no le iba a creer nada, le conocía cada movimiento, así que sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"No sé, siento como si algo fuese a pasar." le dijo en voz baja, Emilio le miró en confusión.

"¿Te quieres ir?" le preguntó, dispuesto a caminar fuera de ahí y regresar a la casa de Joaquín, donde seguro su mamá les tendría algo rico de comer. Joaquín negó.

"No, está bien, quedémonos." respondió Joaquín en medio de un vitoreo de la muchedumbre, que canteaba _"No queremos olimpiadas, queremos revolución"_

-

Joaquín revisó su reloj, iban a ser las seis de la tarde, llevaban ahí un buen tiempo y Emilio se encontraba casi efusivo gritando a la misma voz de toda la multitud. Los oradores en el edificio seguían hablando y leyendo peticiones. Joaquín seguía tomado de la mano de Emilio, sentía los pies cansados.

Un estruendo silenciado por los vitoreos se escuchó, y una luz de color rojo iluminó el cielo que se oscurecía, Emilio y Joaquín miraron hacia arriba, parecía un fuego artificial. Joaquín miró a Emilio, quien veía la luz desconcertado y confundido. Después de unos minutos se escucharon otros dos estruendos y ahora todas las personas lo notaron. Los oradores se quedaron callados un momento y Joaquín los escuchó tratar de calmar a la gente. Emilio le señaló un punto en el cielo y Joaquín dirigió sus ojos hacia uno de los helicópteros, que se encontraba muy cerca del edificio dónde estaban los chicos del comité, inspeccionando.

Joaquín comenzó a sentirse mal, le temblaban los brazos y sentía una dificultad enorme para respirar, volteó a ver a Emilio para pedirle que se fueran pero el mayor miraba hacia atrás de él, muchísimos soldados se estaban acercando a la multitud, con sus armas desenfundadas, Joaquín escuchó ruidos de tanques, como la vez del zócalo, y comenzó a sentir pánico.

"Emilio vámonos." le susurró, Emilio le miró y Joaquín se sorprendió de que éste le haya escuchado, el mayor le asintió y le apretó el agarre de la mano.

Joaquín volteó hacia el balcón del edificio donde estaban los chicos del comité, que trataban de calmar a la gente por el sistema de sonido, pero nadie les escuchaba, entrecerró los ojos y reconoció al tipo que le había chocado horas atrás, parado detrás de su amigo Nikolás, vio como levantó la mano izquierda y cerró el puño enfundado en su guante blanco.

Un montón de estallidos se empezaron a escuchar y la multitud comenzó a gritar, Emilio le apretó el agarre de la mano y Joaquín miró para todos lados, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que eran disparos.

"¡EMILIO, VÁMONOS!" le gritó en pánico, el rizado le miró y asintió frenéticamente, jalándole del brazo tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud que corría por todos lados, pero no podía, Emilio no podía rodear a las personas porque no sabía a donde se iban a mover y tampoco sabía por donde salir de ahí.

Por el sistema de sonido se comenzaron a oír gritos, Emilio detuvo su desesperada caminata y los dos miraron como varios tipos con guantes blancos en las manos se llevaban a sus amigos y los tiraban al suelo. Joaquín comenzó a llorar, llevándose el dorso de la mano libre a la boca, Emilio le jaló para que continuara caminando. Joaquín notó a mas hombres con guantes blancos en la mano que se acercaban a la gente y les amagaban, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Emilio chocó con una chica y la chica pareció reconocerle.

"Emilio, no vayan para allá, está cerrado." le dijo, tomando la mano de otra muchacha y corriendo para el lado opuesto al que iban los dos chicos. Emilio volteó hacia Joaquín quien miraba para todos lados con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y la mirada perdida.

"Vámonos Emilio" le susurró Joaquín una vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

Caminaron hacia donde la amiga de Emilio había ido, notaban a los soldados adentrarse en la plaza, Emilio empujó a Joaquín al suelo, comenzaron a escucharse más disparos y con ellos los gritos de la gente, Joaquín, en el suelo, se tapó la cara y lloró, Emilio miró hacia todos lados con pánico, estaban disparándole a todos.

Los soldados les disparaban a los estudiantes que corrían buscando refugio, disparaban hacia los edificios, hacia los techos y hacia las aceras, Emilio miró a un niño caer, no sabía que estaba sucediendo pero tenían que salirse de ahí de inmediato.

Miró a Joaquín, lo movió.

"Vamos Joaco, levántate." Joaquín se enderezó y se quedaron los dos en cuclillas, tenían que quitarse de en medio, Joaquín ahogó un grito cuando vio la plaza llena de sangre, con cuerpos tirados a montón, escuchaba los gritos de unos y los soldados aún estaban disparando.

Emilio lo levantó y trataron de irse hacia las orillas de la plaza, Joaquín no podía correr porque había cuerpos tirados y no los quería pisar, alguien le tomó el tobillo a Emilio y el rizado le pateó el brazo, Joaquín sintió su pecho encogerse pero no se detuvo, los disparos seguían, Emilio vio un soldado que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos y trató de rodearlo, el soldado se dio cuenta y levantó su arma.

"Corre, Joaquín" le soltó, Joaquín se sintió vacío sin el agarre de Emilio en su mano, se detuvo, Emilio estaba haciéndole frente al soldado, quien le pedía a gritos que se identificara mientras le apuntaba con el arma, Joaquín sintió todo su peso duplicarse, Emilio volteó la cara para verle de reojo y volvió a decirle, en un grito desgarrador "¡CORRE, JOAQUÍN!" 

Joaquín soltó un sollozo y sintió lágrimas pesadas en sus ojos, alguien le jaló del hombro por detrás, se asustó, volteó y era Nikolás. Antes de que regresara la vista a Emilio, su amigo le tomó de la muñeca para jalarlo con él, no pudo decir nada porque un disparo que le dolió más que cualquier otro que hubiera escuchado desde que empezó el tiroteo nubló su cabeza. Volteó y vio los rizos castaños golpear el suelo.

"¡EMILIO!" se quiso detener, pero el agarre de Nikolás era fuerte, no iba a soltarle, sus pies dejaron de moverse, Nikolás aflojó su muñeca. Sus pies corrieron hacia Emilio.

El soldado ya no estaba y Joaquín se tiró al suelo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo del mayor, tomó la cabeza de Emilio entre sus manos, volteándolo.

"Emilio, vámonos..." le susurró, tocando la abertura en la piel de su pecho, llenando su mano de la sangre del mayor, Emilio tenía los ojos abiertos pero no miraban a ningún lado. "ya se fue, vámonos."

Joaquín soltó un sollozo apretando la mano que sostenía los rizos de Emilio y quiso gritar pero su garganta no se lo permitió.

"¡VÁMONOS, JOAQUÍN! ¡VÁMONOS!" Joaquín escuchó los gritos de su amigo Nikolás y sintió sus manos jalarle por la playera, no se podía mover, no podía pararse, no podía escuchar los disparos que aún se detonaban en la plaza, no podía ver nada más que el liquido rojo que manchaba sus manos y que corría a raudales por el suelo. Nikolás le soltó una bofetada y se espabiló, sintió la garganta ardiendo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

"No lo quiero dejar" susurró, levantándolo, más para si que para su amigo, alguien que no vio lo golpeó en el hombro y poco a poco fue más consciente de su al rededor.

"¡YA DÉJALO! ¡VÁMONOS!" Nikolás volvió a jalarlo y lo tomó de la muñeca, corriendo, Joaquín solo se dejaba guiar sin saber a donde iban.

"Perdóname..." susurró, siguiendo a su amigo hacia uno de los edificios donde se amontonaba la gente. "Niko aquí no..." su amigo quería entrar a uno de los edificios de departamentos que rodeaban la plaza, Nikolás lo ignoró y lo siguió jalando de la muñeca, a Joaquín le lastimó, no quería que Nikolás le tocara la muñeca, no quería que nadie más que Emilio lo tomara de ahí y lo llevara a un lugar seguro. Se soltó del agarre de su amigo, quien volteó a verle con los ojos rojos de impotencia. "Aquí no, Nikolás, hay soldados ahí dentro, vámonos a otro lugar." Nikolás negó frenéticamente y quiso jalar a Joaquín hacia adentro cuando tres tipos con guante blanco en las manos iban bajando por la escalera. Joaquín se asustó y salió corriendo, alguien de los tres le perseguía, gritándole que se detuviera. Al fondo, otro disparo, escuchó la voz de su amigo gritar su nombre y corrió más rápido, forzando sus piernas, mientras las lágrimas pesadas le recorrían la cara. Nikolás aún le llamaba cuando se escuchó el segundo disparo, después la voz de su amigo desapareció en un suspiro. El tipo que le perseguía iba marcando el paso y cada vez se le acercaba más, rodeó uno de los edificios y corrió por las jardineras, no se detuvo, le rogó a sus piernas que no se detuvieran, brincó con dificultad una pequeña cerca para salir del jardín y luego sintió una fuerte presión en la espalda, tan fuerte que le sacó el aire, le hizo soltar un gemido pesado y le hizo caer. Su cara se estampó contra el suelo, generándole escozor en la mejilla, no podía respirar bien, no sentía las piernas y sus manos no podían levantar su peso.

Se quedó tirado. El tipo que le perseguía parecía haberse ido. Se quiso levantar pero no pudo, sus piernas no respondían, sentía la espalda caliente y no sabía qué estaba pasando, los sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca de nuevo, se llevó la mano a la cara y quiso mover la cabeza pero tampoco podía, llevó su mirada al suelo, había mucha sangre y no sabía si era suya o no, las lágrimas mojaban el asfalto en el que estaba tirado y sus sollozos se mezclaban con el sonido de disparos dispersos y de gritos de dolor. 

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y una brisa con olor metálico le pegó al rostro, le disgustó el olor e hizo una mueca, de la nada en su cabeza llegó la imagen de Emilio, su rostro dormido junto a él la noche anterior, se vio acariciándole la mejilla y vio la sonrisa somnolienta de Emilio responderle con gusto, vio sus rizos acomodados en la almohada y se sintió tranquilo, Joaquín sintió sus ojos pesados, su boca había dejado de emitir sollozos. Y ahora solo respiraba con dificultad, quiso abrir los ojos y no pudo, escuchaba el sonido del viento mover los árboles encima de él, escuchaba gritos, escuchaba demandas, escuchaba disparos, escuchaba sirenas, y autos y camiones y escuchaba vidrios romperse, escuchaba su propia respiración, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón haciéndose cada vez más lentos. 

Hasta que ya no escuchó absolutamente nada.

"_¿Quién? ¿Quiénes? Nadie. Al día siguiente, nadie. _

_La plaza amaneció barrida; los periódicos _

_dieron como noticia principal _

_el estado del tiempo_."

-_Memorial de Tlatelolco_, de Rosario Castellanos.

"_Tráeles flores el día de los muertos _

_y ponlas en las manchas que hay en el suelo, _

_ellos te darán las gracias desde las nubes altas _

_que hay en el cielo."_

-_2 de Octubre, No se olvida._ de Ricardo Tello Castillo


End file.
